Too Many Red Roses
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: He just had too many habits I guess...and too many red roses. Excerpt from my T-rated Flinx one-shot. Narrated by Jinx herself. Please R&R!


**A/N: Hey, just so you guys know, this is my very first Teen Titans one-shot. So, in a way, it's an accomplishment. Anyway, when I saw the episode "Lightspeed" the other night on Cartoon Network, it made me realize just how much I adore this pairing. Here you go, Flinx fans!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network and, I think, DC Comics originally. Not me.**

* * *

**Too Many Red Roses**

This one little event took place about maybe a month or so after I met Kid Flash for the first time. Look, I don't remember exactly so don't expect me to! Well...never mind. All I'm saying is that that event helped me to change my mind about which side I wanted to be on a little bit more. This is actually the first time I have admitted it. Anyway, I had another fight with the other members of the Hive Five (or Six, but who's counting? I doubt Mammoth could) after they ignored me again. When you're the only girl in a group of dumb, incompetent guys who dare to call themselves villains, that's bound to happen. Besides, they generally have five-second attention spans. It gets frustrating, especially when you want to be the leader like I do. For the sixth time ever, I slammed the door to our headquarters and walked away.

At the time, I really wondered what the heck I was doing with those morons. Where was my life actually going? Where or who or what would I be in ten, twenty years from now? I'll probably still cause bad luck for the world as I naturally do now. When I think about it, I assume that's probably why I aspired to become a villainess. Rejected by the good guys due to the chaos I caused, I _wanted _to be bad. No choice remained but that. Of course, Kid Flash made me question that for some strange reason I couldn't understand. I walked down the city streets, remembering him, when I normally refused to do anything of that nature. After all, the guy would tick me off.

He just had too many bad habits, I guess...and too many red roses.

I don't know why, but he always gave me red roses almost every time we talked. In fact, before this event I'm currently talking about, we shared a few more conversations. I just found myself talking to him more often than I ever dreamed possible. As persistent as he is, though, he would try to convert me with his fine little words. That would never work, and I made sure that that got through his stubbornly thick skull. At his insanely fast speed, he would leave but not before giving me a rose. I had gotten rid of most of them...even if I did keep a few. It's an annoying habit, the way he tosses those flowers out to me. Where does he even get them from? While I vented my frustration at my stupid group on random street objects, his red hair and blue eyes came to mind. But, him on my mind only worsened my mood. Soon, I was seriously destroying stuff with my lavender beams of bad luck. I would never be good enough for him. Why would I even want to be that way?

A vibrant streak of red and yellow passed a lamppost I knocked off before forming to a certain aggravating superhero racing off with it, probably to get rid of the danger of cars ramming into it. What cars? It was freakin' midnight already! When Kid Flash returned to stop in front of me, I turned up my nose. He should have known better than to catch me in a foul mood. Really, he should forget me if he goes with whatever intelligence he has remained intact.

"Hey, Jinx," he greeted me with that irritatingly cocky grin of his.

"Buzz off, Speedy, before I make you go away," I threatened, trying to ignore the increasing rhythm of my heart. In his own weird way, he always had that effect on me. Nonetheless, I glared heatedly at him, ready to blast him with a jet of the worst luck in the world.

Kid Flash laughed it off, though I thought I saw a trace of concern in his blue eyes. As much as I _hate _to admit it now, I was girlishly caught off-guard by him...how his voice sounded, how his eyes glowed, and just how generally hands—oh, no way did I think that! That is the last thing I wished to reflect on at the moment. However, he stepped closer to me, his face inches apart from mine. I was tempted to take his mask off his face just to gaze upon it, uncovered. Honestly, I could hardly believe my crazy feelings toward him. He was good; I was bad. A dividing line had been drawn between us. I still believed I would never suit him and his good boy expectations.

Vastly, I differed from most of the other girls my age in the sense of complexes. I mean, they supposedly have bad boy complexes. No matter how poisonous these types seem, these girls just can't resist them. I think it has something to do with them rebelling against their conformist parents. With me, I guess I have a good guy complex that I can't exactly deny. Kid Flash is too charismatic in that sense.

He asked softly, "Have you made up your mind yet?"

Again, with the conversion! For some reason, he figures that his charms could ever work on me. I wanted to laugh spitefully in his face. But, I didn't. Instead, I asked in retaliation, "Do you try to do this with every villain?"

"Only the cute ones," he replied quick-wittedly, grinning broadly.

Good thing I wore make-up as part of my outfit, because a hot blush spread across my cheeks, threatening to expose my hidden emotions. Kid Flash seized this opportunity by wrapping his strong arms around me. I always could see his muscles through his outfit but—and here I went, thinking about his looks and charm. I sighed huffily, wondering when he would let me leave. Intimately, he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I won't pressure you any more. You can switch sides whenever you're ready. I'll wait for you."

He acted so confident in the hopes I would change. Maybe I would, but I didn't want it to be extremely drastic. Being the sugary, cute supergirl—that was definitely not me. If I could find a way to become good while still keeping my dignity, I would wing it. Why not?

Some vague smile I pulled off replaced the previous scowl I had been wearing. "OK, but I'm not gonna be all sugar and spice and everything nice. You need to know that much."

I heard Kid chuckle gently. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

His lips pressed against mine, bringing a reaction within me that was some spine-tingling sensation. It went all the way down to my toes and then back up again. Just as I opened my eyes, he released me to speed off into the night. A red rose fluttered to the ground, and I picked it up to place it in my pink hair. He wasn't around to notice, so I figured what the heck? In a considerably better mood, I slowly walked back to Hive Five HQ. That Kid Flash could be an annoying pain, but man, what a good kisser! I liked him way better than "Stone", who turned out to be Cyborg.

Sure, Cyborg was OK, but I consider him as someone who used my feelings just to succeed with his little underworld spy project. As for Kid Flash, I had this feeling that he was absolutely nothing like that. I was pretty confident that we could make a good match...I guess. I need _someone _who ignores my anger and bounces off my personality resiliently. Maybe if I was miraculously converted, I could go out with him. For the record, this is the only time I've ever mentioned that, so I'm glad nobody else but me knows that. I can tell Kid the next time he comes around maybe. A surprise greeted me by the time I returned to headquarters.

That idiot went and got me a whole bouquet of those red roses! But, he's _my _idiot, so I guess it's OK.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a sucker for fluff, so this is how it came out. I guess the type of superhero that Jinx would hate to be would be something like Powerpuff Girls. I didn't realize this until just now, but I think I made a vague, unintentional reference to that show. And I watched it when I was eight! Oh the irony.**

**Please review, and I hope this one-shot wasn't lacking in anything.**


End file.
